psiopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome
Gnomes are secret items found in the game of Psi-Ops. There are thirteen of them hidden through the game, and a fourteenth is won if the other thirteen are collected. Collecting To collect a gnome, Nick Scryer must touch it. This can be done by running over it, or using Telekinesis to retrieve it. When a gnome is collected, an evil and goofy laugh will play. Gnomes First Gnome The first gnome is in the level Welcome to the Movement. To get it, you must go through the level, and go until you get to the room with the Turret. Do not go in the room. Instead, climb the fence opposite the door, and the gnome should be on the other side. This gnome unlocks the secret level Tip the Idol. Second Gnome The second gnome is hidden in the level Something's Gone Wrong. After the boss battle with Jov Leonov, you must take the crate with TK, and TK surf on it to the area Jov was at when he watched you during the first part of the boss battle. The gnome should be up there. This gnome unlocks the secret level TK Alley. Third Gnome The third gnome is located at the very end of the level Something's Gone Wrong. When you enter the last room, and see the general, don't go to him. It should be in the niche. TK it up to you. This gnome unlocks the secret level Bouncy, Bouncy. Fourth Gnome The fourth gnome is found in the level Unfinished Business. It is hidden behind some Crates next to the second tower. Use telekinesis to get there. You will find it with a Sniper Rifle and some Pick Ups. This gnome unlocks the secret level Panic Room. Fifth Gnome The fifth gnome is located in the level Unfinished Business. To get it, go to the large metal door that leads to the shipping docks. It is on the rooftop of it. Use telekinesis to get the gnome. This gnome unlocks the secret level Gearshift. Sixth Gnome The sixth gnome is located in the level Assembling the Pieces. To get it, go on the conveyor belt after the first flight of stairs. Walk through it until you get to the gate. Jump to it, and use telekinesis to get the gnome to yourself. This gnome unlocks the secret level Up & Over. Seventh Gnome The seventh gnome is located in the level Assembling the Pieces. Once you are in the building, go to the room with the devices that smash things. Throw something through the last one. Climb down the ladder, and the gnome should be hidden down there. This gnome unlocks the secret level Bottomless Pit. Eighth Gnome The eighth gnome is located in the level Fears Don't Lie. To get this gnome, go to the area with the Zombies. The gnome should be hidden behind a tree. This gnome unlocks the secret level Survival. Ninth Gnome The ninth gnome is located in the level Fears Don't Lie. The gnome should be in one of the air vents. This gnome unlocks the secret level Floor of Death. Tenth Gnome The tenth gnome is located in the level Everything We've Worked For. To get this gnome, go down the ladder in the beginning, and the gnome should be in the water. This gnome unlocks the secret level Gasoline. Eleventh Gnome The eleventh gnome is located in the level Everything We've Worked For. Right before the boss battle with Marlena Kessler, go to the door down the hall on the right. The gnome should be in the back of the computer room. This gnome unlocks the secret level Psi Pool. Twelfth Gnome The twelfth gnome is located in the level From the Ether and Beyond. To get the gnome, and TK surf really high. Go to the front of the temple, and the gnome should be there. This gnome unlocks the secret level Stoplights. Thirteenth Gnome The thirteenth gnome is located in the level The Ultimate Power. To get to this gnome, use telekinesis to move rocks out of the way to find it. This gnome unlocks the secret level Aura Pool. Final Gnome The final gnome is won when all other gnomes are collected. This gnome unlocks the secret level Gnomotron. Category:Objects Category:Secrets